The Colorado State University - Pueblo's Puente Project: Bridges to Biomedical Careers Program proposes to continue its effort to improve matriculation, retention and graduation rates among underrepresented minority students in southeastern Colorado. A Hispanic Serving Institution (HSI), over the past six years CSU-Pueblo has partnered with two other HSIs (Pueblo Community College and Trinidad Junior College) and a third local institution (Pikes Peak Community College) to offer a highly successful Summer Bridge Program. The current proposal requests funding to continue the identification and recruitment of 16 students and 1-2 preceptors per year to participate in this six-week training program of research rotations and academic skill building/career development activities. In addition, we propose new initiatives in three areas: (1) student preparation and support: the adoption of a formal mentoring/tutoring program for minority transfer students at CSU-Pueblo; plus financial support for Bridges students who wish to continue research activities during the academic year/summer following their involvement with the Summer Bridge Program; (2) faculty development: strengthening the affiliation and interaction between University and Community College faculty with an annual two-day Faculty Development Workshop for instructors from all partner institutions; and (3) outreach: development of a listserv of all current and former participants and faculty as a vehicle for networking/maintaining connections formed during the Summer Bridge Program; plus the creation of a web page to serve as a clearing house for important information and notices (e.g., scholarship, internship and summer program announcements). Despite its small size (an enrollment of approximately 4,000 students), in academic year 2005-2006 Colorado State University Pueblo graduated more Hispanic students in science, technology, engineering and mathematics than any other public institution in the state of Colorado. By improving the support network provided for talented underrepresented transfer students, the Puente Project hopes to build on past successes to further assist community college students as they navigate the transition to the University, ultimately tapping their potential to become the next generation of biomedical researchers.Many health concerns in southeastern Colorado, such as diabetes, hypertension, and the mortality rate associated with cancer, are over-represented among minority populations (Hispanics, African Americans and Native Americans). Meanwhile, these same populations are under-represented among biomedical researchers. By promoting the entry of under-represented students into the biomedical sciences, we hope to, in due course, increase the numbers who go on to obtain doctoral degrees in these fields. Our ultimate goal, in so doing, is improve the concern, care, effectiveness, and overall health status for populations throughout the region. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]